


contemplation in the morning

by ReidImmortals



Series: a slow death in just as many pieces [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Cerberus is adorable, Gen, Hades has feelings, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: He was unstable, demonic, easy to anger: and one must never anger the King of the Damned. Beelzebub had made that mistake once and they hadn't been seen again.





	contemplation in the morning

The tall and imposing castle’s brick appeared black as pitch. The towers stretched up for miles, almost seeming to never end. Gargoyles watched out of alcoves, looking for errant souls. They would shriek and claw at whoever had been found until they were returned to their proper place of rest. The front doors were massive victorian esque old oak with black Stygian metal handles. Hades was quite fond of that time period and it reflected in the design of his home. 

A chain laid in the yard much like a human might have for their dog. The difference here: the chain’s massive and made of Stygian metal. It had to be to keep the massive beast it held. It was miles long and stretched to the gates of the Underworld, tied to the collar of the famed Cerberus. Cerberus was much more menacing in life than depicted in mythology. He was twice the size of a giraffe and his maws were filled with razor-sharp fangs. Cerberus looked like a wolf with a lithe body full of muscle and a black, fluffy coat. 

The left head had ears that stood straight up. They were large and could hear all things happening in his domain. He was the ears, always waiting, always listening. His muzzle was white and scars ran across his eyes. He could no longer see, that ability remained only for his middle head. 

The head in the middle had eyes almost too large for his skull. They were all white and glowed like moonlight off a calm river. He could see for miles and miles through the smoke drifting around the wasteland of the Underworld. He was the eyes, always waiting, always watching. His ears were white and much smaller than his left head’s. He could no longer hear and could no longer smell, scent remained only for his last head on the right.

The right head could no longer see or hear but he could smell. He could sniff out a traitor all the way across the Underworld. His ability was unparalleled in any creature. He was the nose, always waiting, always scenting. He had a white blaze running from his forehead to the tip of his nose. Cerberus had white paws and a gray tail. When he barked it could be heard across the realm and struck fear into the souls of the dead. No one knew where Cerberus came from, not even he, but Hades loved him all the same.

Hades awoke in his large bedroom, the curtains pulled shut, not that they had any light to block out. The sun didn’t rise or set in the underworld, not anymore. Apollo was a pompous, arrogant, doofus and Hades didn’t allow him into his realm anymore.

The God of the Dead got up and opened his closet. Black, black, black, navy, black, grey, black. Hades filtered through the suits, deciding which to wear. He really preferred to wear his own clothes but alas it was a business day today and he was required in the office.

Hades lived a lonely existence. One can only experience so much social exposure whilst living among the dead. Of course, there were demons and nymphs he could spend time with but all were scared of their king. Not that Hades blamed them, he was afraid of himself sometimes too.

Despite being one of the youngest Gods in appearance, he was one of the oldest and most dangerous. Everybody knew that catching Zeus’ attention was more fun than anything else, and Poseidon delighted in making women happy, but Hades, everyone knew to avoid the youngest of the Kronos children. He was unstable, demonic, easy to anger and one must never anger the King of the Damned. Beelzebub had made that mistake once and they hadn’t been seen again.

Hades sighed and stared out his window. The River Styx glowed faintly in the distance and the sound of Cerberus snoring was loud outside. Hades gazed upon the sleeping hound in fondness, contemplating the use of purchasing a dog bed for him, customized, of course. 

The bustle of the Underworld was already underway, despite the early hour and lack of natural lighting. Demons on their way to work, nymphs walking sorted souls to their resting place, souls standing in their lines. The Underworld was never really quiet.

Catching a glimpse of his melancholic face in the reflection of the glass, Hades thoughts turned dark again. Zeus was always reminding Hades that he looked a great deal like their father, more than his brothers did. 

It pained Hades to think of his father, gave him nightmares, really. Kronos was a cruel Titan, a punishing dictator. He was even worse as a father, eating his children and always terrifying them into submission. 

Hades shuddered at the memory of the one time he had made his father angry. Back then he had been the youngest and most favorite of his family and they had saved him from their fathers wrath. Thus began the God v Titan war that left Kronos in pieces at the bottom of Tartarus where he belonged. Hades didn’t talk to his mother much anymore, she was always so sad nowadays.

Hades supposed watching all your children get eaten and then having to kill your husband to save your favorite child causing a war between your remaining children and the rest of your people would do that to someone. Gods know he still blames himself for it too. Thus is the paradoxically sad life of the God of the Dead.


End file.
